The wolf and the Blizzard
by Elina Wolf
Summary: Elina is a regular girl in highschool who is popular with the boys for her looks, but when Grey Fullbuster moves into the class, she immediately falls in love with him, but he also immediately gets fangirls and a best friend named Natsu Dragneel, will Elina ever be able to get close to him, and tell him how she feels? Rated T, mature language and dirty jokes involved.
1. Hi viewers!

**Hello there! I am the author of this story, also the character being played out**

**Being new to , I am probably going to make some mistakes, so bear with me.**

**The progress on this story will be kind of slow, so I will try to update when I can.**

**Anyway, this is mainly a story about OC x Canon, of which I enjoy**

**Thanks for starting out with me~ EW**

_**PS... This does have cussing and stuff in it so if you're offended by things like that, I recommend you read something else please, I don't want to hurt anyone with this story**_

**Now then, on to the chapter!**


	2. The First Day

Elina was sitting in class, waiting for it to start. It was mid september and she had made friends with many of the girls and boys already. She was even considered popular, which was surprising to her, because of her history. She has been hated through her life, ignored, and pretty much misfortunate. Hearing the door open, Elina sees the teacher, Ms. Lyra, come in, with a boy who had dark blue hair, a long, blue and white jacket on, and ice blue eyes.

"Class, I would like to introduce Grey Fullbuster, the newest student to our school." says the teacher with a smile. Elina looks at him and they lock eyes for a moment before she turns away. He continues to look around the classroom and Ms. Lyra invites him to sit in a chair next to Natsu Dragneel, whom was one of my closest friends. Natsu and Grey almost immediately start chatting before the teacher directs them to listen. "Now class, today we will be learning about the..." Elina didn't listen after that, she was staring at Grey, whom sat two seats away. Then, another girl named Juvia, of whom was my best friend in school, says, "He's quite the looker huh? Just my type." Elina rolled her eyes and nudges her with her elbow. "Oh quiet down. You fangirl over almost every cute boy in class!" Juvia laughs. "That's true." she says and goes back to her book. Elina does as well, sighing.

At the end of the day, Elina walks up to Grey, saying "Welcome to Fairy Tail academy! Did you get your stamp already?" she asks with a smile. Grey looks at her blankly for a moment then says "No not yet." Elina nods. "Well we had better get you that, it's important you do. I have one already, see?" I show him the blue stamp on my right shoulder and he says "Blue huh? Blue is cool." Elina nods in agreement. "It really is!" Then she gets back on topic. "So lets go get you that stamp, alright?" she says to Grey and he nods, saying "Good idea. By the way what's your name?" He adds in as we walk towards the office. "My name is Elina Wolf." she answers with a smile.

They had gotten to the office to get Mocarov, the principal, to give Grey his stamp. Choosing dark blue, he gets it on his left upper chest, and Elina has to look away to stop herself from blushing insanely. She says to him, "Why on your chest?" and he answers "Because I thought it would be a good idea." Elina smiles and looks from Grey to the school then back, blushing as he suddently only had his underwear on. "Grey what the hell?!" she squeaks out, and he gives a small, boyish scream. "ACK! Not again!" Elina laughs at him for a moment. "Well we had better get back to our houses. See you later Grey!" she says to him as they move from eachother. Grey says "Nice meeting you." and almost sprints off, Elina watches him go. "That... was totally unexpected." She says in surprise. _Well, he's cute and I think I have a crush on him.. . But with everyone around all the time how will I get close enough to tell him how I feel?_


	3. The surprise-filled day

**Hi there viewers! Thanks for reading and I would appreciate it if you left a comment~ Thank you!**

After yesterday, Elina was kind of more out going around Grey. In science, they were assigned as partners. Elina, preferring not to fail, made the chemicals actually EXPLODE the viles. To her surprise, she still got a B+ from that, and she was happy with it. She had spent as much time as she could with Grey since that day, the first day they met. But, as the days went by, Grey and Natsu began to hang out quite a lot, going to baseball practice, playing video games, all the stuff she had done with him.

"Elina!" she heard her name called out. As she looked up, Ms. Lyra says "The office would like to see you, Ms. Wolf." Nodding, Elina goes to the office, almost immediately seeing Makarov and the rest of the student council in front of me. "Elina, we are here because we noticed how well you are doing in your classes, and how much work you have been putting into them." says a girl, that was Wendy, the class rep. For class D-23. "While on the other hand, one of the student councilmen, Luxus, has been slacking off for days now." a yellow haired boy, whom was considerably tall, walks forward. "So we want you to take his place as Student Council vice president."

Elina was dumbfounded, shocked, and completely amazed. They wanted a boring girl like her to be a student councilmen? This surprised her. "I will do my best." she proclaims. The rest of the student council and Makarov nod. A boy, probably a senior, speaks. "We hope you will do well, Elina." Elina nods. As they walk away, Elina finds herself face-to-face with her class representitive, Mirajane, or Mira. She gives me a sweet smile. "You are going to be a great student councilmen Elina." and she nods, smiling. "Thank you Miraja-" she was cut off. "Just call me Mira, please." she says and smiles. Elina nods. This was the start of a new friendship.

The next day was, luckily, saturday for Elina, so she stayed at home with her little cat, Spyra. The white-and-red cat purred as she pet it. But hearing a knock on the door and a ding-dong from the doorbell, Elina thinks _Who would want to see me? Ugh I hope it's not another fanboy admitting his love for me. _Elina walks to the door, still in her Pjs, and answers it. "Yes?" she says, finding Erza at the door. "Erza!" says Elina with surprise. "Wh-wh-what are you over for?" Erza looks at Elina and says "I am here to congratulate you with becoming a student councilmen." she answers in her usual, emotionless tone. Elina nods and invites her in.

The two chat for hours, Elina doesn't even feel the time go by. They spoke about being popular, what best shampoo to use, junk like that until five o'clock, when Elina hears something fall down the chimny and something else come through her window. "What in the...?" wonders Elina. Erza sighs. "I have no idea, don't ask me." as Elina heads for her room, seeing Natsu come through the window. "Nice place you got here." he says. "What are you doing?! And have you ever heard of a DOOR?" Elina says and feels the urge to punch him in the face. Then, she heads downstairs to the chimney to see Grey come out. Elina facepalms. "Boys..." She says. Erza nods. "I know. They have no sense."

Then, Elina hears ANOTHER knock on the door. _Oh great, who now, Luxus? _Elina thinks and answers the door. Luckily, it was only Lucy. "Hey Elina have you seen Natsu and Gr-" she cuts off, seeing the two boys. "There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" Sighing, Lucy turns to Elina. "They use the window and chimney?" Elina nods, sighing. "Yup." says Erza, giving a death glare to the twosome. "Well, they have to practice their soccer now. The team is waiting for them." Both give an 'awwww' stare at the ground and follow Lucy. Sighing, Elina fakes a smile, saying "Thanks for coming over!" Then, without warning, Erza hits me into the wall. "What the hell Erza?! You can beat the crap out of the dudes but why ME?" Erza says "Don't let your feelings hide inside you. It's bad for you and it will bring nothing but trouble.

Elina stares in amazement. Could she really see through her fake smile? "I'm fine, really, you don't have to wo-" She was cut off by a punch in the gut. "I'm sorry I have to do this to you Elina." she says. Everything went blurry for Elina, she could barely see anything, all she felt was Erza holding her on a train and hearing two male voices. After that, she fainted.


	4. A new horizon

Beginning to wake after a long sleep, Elina found herself on a bed. Trying to sit up, she felt sore in her stomach, then she heard a female voice, "You shouldn't be moving right yet Ms. Wolf, Erza punched you quite hard." That was when she remembered going on that train, she was slung over someone's armored, cold shoulder. Looking around the room, she sees Lucy Hearphoelia. "Lucy..? What happened?" she asks. Lucy looks over at her and gives her a worried look. "I think I should tell you that back at the guild." _The guild? What Guild?_ Thinks Elina, standing up.

After getting dressed, of which sadly Elina had to borrow some of Lucy's clothes, they walked to the Fairy Tail Guild, where Elina became totally confused. "What the hell? Jelal? Natsu? Erza? GREY?" Elina's mind spun with questions before Grey walks to her. "Hey, you remember anything about Fairy Tail?" he asks, as if worried. Elina shakes her head. "No... I don't... How did I get here anyway?" Lucy and Grey exchange a glance, then look back at Elina. "Well, I guess it's time for some explanations, huh?" says Lucy, sighing. Grey nods in agreement. "Good idea Lucy... we should start with you being pulled into Edilos.

_**It was about two years ago, when we were all part of the guild together. But one night, something went wrong...**__ "Wha- No! Leon don't touch her!" screams Lucy, running towards her. "Erza try to get her away from them!" Yells a male voice, most likely Natsu's. Gray was already by Elina, trying to get her out of the way, but it was useless, she was pulled away from them by the evil guild members. _

_ "NO!" screams Lucy, falling to her knees. "No... Elina..." she says sadly, tears in her eyes. She looked at where the evil guild members had run. "We have to go after her, right?" all three of the teammates, with the exception of the terrified Happy, nod. "Let's go!" says Natsu, who was apparently pissed off. "Those bastards are going to pay for what they did to her!" he says, already headed towards the area. Lucy, Grey, and Erza all follow behind him._

_ Once finding the evil guild, they come up with a plan to save her. Natsu ran in, seeing how little guild members there were, he grinned. "Alright let's get this on." he says, now yelling "Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" and flames embrace his hands, looking like dragon wings for a moment, and he whips the attack towards the enemies. This gave Lucy, Erza, and Gray a moment to run for it, Natsu following behind. _

_ Finding Leon; Natsu, Grey, Lucy, Erza, and happy all go over to him and Elina, but it was too late, Elina had been brainwashed and now had a forced amnesia. "YOU BASTARD!" yells Grey, now saying "ICE MAKE: ARROW!" and throwing it to his once-before comerade. The boy easily dodges, now saying "Ice make: Snow Dragon!" and he sends it at the four of them, all but Natsu being taken down. "You are going DOWN you asshole!" he says, now saying "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" and a huge flame from Natsu's mouth came at Leon, sending him flying backwards._

_ "Natsu..." says the now soaked and injured Lucy. "She's gone, she's been sent to Edilos..." Natsu clenched his teeth. "How will we get there?!" Happy says "You can only get there by a Exceed carrying you. And I'm pretty sure Carla and the other exceeds will be happy to help, especially Spyra, Elina's own Exceed."_

"And after that, everyone decided to work together to get you back, even Juvia." says Grey with his usual emotionless face. Then, suddently, a dark blue exceed with a red stomach and muzzle fly towards her, crying. "Waaahhh! Elina!" Then it hit Elina. "Spyra?!" she says, looking around.

_ Some of the things you believe is just a dream_

_And the only way to set you free_

_is to have friends that will give up their lives for you_

_So all you have to do_

_is wait._


End file.
